Run
by MechanicalToxicity
Summary: A one shot featuring one of Six's visions.  Hinted 5x6, a bit poetic.


_Run._

It was an ambush, of some sort. How could the Machines have possibly found them here?

It looked so safe down here.

So safe it seemed like a lie.

They ran; it was the only thing they could do with the two Machines on their tail. They ran as fast as their mechanical legs could take them. They had to survive.

_Run. Run. Run!_

Nine looked around him;

Eight was there, the Twins sitting on his shoulders, too terrified to move.

Seven was there, her skullmet pulled over her optics; she was leading the way.

Six and Five were there.

Two had been lost in the ambush.

But One?

"_Aaaaaaaah!_"

A sudden scream of fear, surprise and pain echoed in the damp halls of the sewers.

This was definitely the voice of One.

A distant roar; they all knew what it meant.

"_No. Please._"

Muttered One.

"_No. Go away! Leave me at once!_"

He demanded.

But the Beast has no sympathy, the Beast cannot feel.

The Beast would never spare a life.

So,

One, now laid dead,

his fabric ripped apart,

his mechanics all bent and destroyed,

his soul free.

One, who tried so hard to protect us, failed.

_It is the way things are._

_The Beast was too strong._

_The old man is finally free._

Eight turned his head and looked back.

For just a brief moment.

_Boss._

_Boss, I loved you boss._

They kept running.

_Run Nine!_

_Run Eight!_

_Run Seven!_

_Run Five!_

_Oh Five why won't you run?_

_Just run._

_I cannot lose you._

_Again._

The loud thudding noise of the Beast's paws indicated that they were getting closer.

_Heeheehee!_

_Look mommy!_

_We play with the Beast!_

_No! Mommy take it away!_

_Mommy it's…_

Six grabbed Five's arm and stared into his optics.

"_Five. Five. We're __all__ going to die._"

He said, his voice trembling.

Five shuddered but he didn't shake Six off.

_Yes, of course his words scared me but this is no reason to..._

…_Leave him._

_Oh, dear, I could never._

_I could never._

Instead, Five only sped up, making Six quicken his pace as well.

He smiled at him, reassuringly.

"_Everything is going to be all right._"

But they say that nothing ever turns out all right.

Unless you are lucky.

And do not have a homicidal Machine after you.

Ready to kill you.

All would be lost after this.

The Twins were still shaking with fear. They had read about monsters.

They only existed in fairy tales.

But deep inside them they knew.

Their life was a fairy tale too.

Eight. Eight was afraid too.

They could feel it.

For the strongest and bravest of men sometimes succumbs to fear.

Though it's not a sin.

Three turned his head around.

_Is it?_

_It?_

Had he had a voice, he would scream.

Scream, for the Machine….

The Machine was…

_WRRRAAAAH!_

The Machine landed on top of Eight, pinning him to the ground.

It growled.

The Twins fell off Eight.

Four was…

_Oh no…_

_Oh sister, oh sister!_

_Please not my sister!_

_Oh please no, no, not my sister!_

She fell in the water.

She could not swim.

She managed to surface.

But could not scream.

The water made Four's fabric heavy.

It made her mechanics malfunction.

A spark.

She was ablaze.

She tried to climb.

But soon.

_Oh no it cannot be Oh no Not my sister Oh no no no no!_

Soon the water caused her mechanics to.

Soon the water caused her mechanics to explode.

Seven; she looked that way.

Nine; he was petrified.

Eight;..

Eight was attacked by the Beast.

It slashed and bit and cut and tore and roared and howled and

Then he was dead.

His large body was full of tears.

His left optic was out of its position.

Stuck on the Beast's tooth.

His inner workings

Destroyed.

The Machine kept gnawing on Eight's soulless body.

_Hey, big man._

_You are free._

_You were too brave._

_For your own good._

Seven felt her neck throb.

She wanted to cry.

_Little child you messed with fire._

_Little child, you should have heard._

_Little child your mother mourns._

_Little child, dead body without soul._

Nine looked at Six;

he was screaming.

Five shook him.

Tried to make him stop.

_The Beast._

Oh brave man, Eight, your mission to guard us has failed.

_The Beast!_

The Machine turned its head and looked at the other side of the small river.

Another Machine.

Six was still screaming.

"_Run! No! It! They! They will kill! All!_"

Five could now see.

Two Machines.

Five Stitchpunks.

_Oh boy, oh boy, the Machines are going to have fun._

_Killing._

Four's body drowned,

the fire died out.

_Oh, young girl, you cannot teach us what you should have taught us when you were still alive._

Seven looked at the Beasts.

She, too, was afraid.

Nine couldn't do anything.

He was too shocked.

Six was still screaming.

Three would join him too

if he could.

Five saw.

The Machine.

It was aiming for Seven.

"_Seven!_

_Oh, Seven, watch out!_"

His words came out as whispers.

The Machine jumped over the narrow river.

It landed near the other.

The skulls made them look like they were grinning.

Who says they weren't?

It growled at Seven.

Seven growled back.

"_Take the others away_."

She demanded.

"_I'll handle them._"

Nine and Five nodded at each other.

Five led Six away.

Nine led Three.

Six screamed again.

"_She will die!_"

And he was true.

She was overwhelmed.

Two against one.

They ripped her apart.

Seven fought the Machines bravely.

But when the one bit her legs,

the other found a chance,

when she was in pain,

to knock her spear away.

And then it bit her too.

Her head.

And they both pulled.

_Oh, defender, may your soul rest in peace._

The four remaining Stitchpunks commenced running again.

Six was singing;

_Oh brave woman_

_Your deeds shall remain in history_

_Oh brave woman_

_Your death will remain a mystery._

The Machines attacked them again.

They were determined.

They dashed at the Stitchpunks, jaws open wide.

They held Nine and Four in their jaws.

They should have never been the ones following.

For leaders sometimes are saved.

Five turned around and watched.

Watched his comrades die.

The sharp teeth of the Beasts

plunged in their frail bodies.

Six continued singing;

_Brave young boy, _

_you meant to save the world_

_Brave young boy,_

_how can you save a withered rose? _

The Machines eyed Five and growled.

Growled in the back of their throats.

He was next.

_Young child, the Beast_

_The Beast is nothing to play with_

_Nothing to pet, nothing to feed_

_Young child, look out for the Beast._

Six turned around and saw the Machines ripping Five apart.

He screamed one last time.

"_Five!_"

_Oh no I lost you._

_I lost you._

_I lost you._

_I lost you._

_Why can't I be next?_

_Oh, please kill me._

_Please, I can't lose him again._

_Please. _

Six then, woke up screaming.

But he felt relieved.

For he knew Five was not dead.

Yet.


End file.
